


【IBSM】大丈夫？おっぱい揉む？

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [9]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的色色故事。※噗浪yukiさん點文。※「大丈夫？おっぱい揉む？」=「還好嗎？要揉我的ㄋㄟ ㄋㄟ嗎？」※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 8





	【IBSM】大丈夫？おっぱい揉む？

志摩家的大型犬生氣了。

起因也不是什麼大不了的事，大概就是志摩因為伊吹的魯莽又多罵了他幾句笨蛋，沒想到這次伊吹真的往心裡去了，已經好幾天沒跟他說話。

連桔梗隊長都發現他們倆之間怪怪的，私下找他過去問話，然後得到盡快和好的命令。

說得倒輕鬆，但伊吹什麼沒有就是脾氣特別拗，而且不生氣則已，生起氣來簡直六親不認，當然不是他好聲好氣道歉就能解決的，否則也不會拖到現在。

志摩在心裡深深嘆了口氣，叫住了關上置物櫃的門之後轉身就打算離去的伊吹。

「伊吹，待會來我家吧。」

伊吹沒有回話，但終究是跟來了。

平常被吵得習慣了，這樣一語不發跟在後頭的伊吹讓志摩覺得有些可怕，看來他是決心和自己賭氣到底。

「先吃飯嗎？還是先洗澡？」

交往也一陣子了，志摩知道伊吹的習慣，如果是日常班，下了班一定會先洗澡。果不其然，剛關上冰箱門，志摩的眼角餘光便瞄到伊吹已經熟門熟路地往浴室走去。

這樣下去真的不行。志摩懊惱地拿起手機打開搜尋引擎，輸入「男友 冷戰」之後按下搜尋鍵。

十五分鐘後伊吹頂著濕漉漉的頭髮踏進客廳，發現志摩已經坐在那裡。

是想要道歉嗎？哼，這次才不會這麼簡單就原諒你。完全沒意識到自己賭氣得像蠻不講理的小孩子，伊吹氣呼呼地刻意坐到離志摩最遠的位置上，同時卻又在意地偷偷觀察他的動作。

沒想到志摩突然起身往自己這邊走過來，在他面前站定。伊吹忍不住抬頭，以平時少有的由下往上的視角望向對方。

「……大丈夫？おっぱい揉む？」

話說出口的下一秒志摩就後悔了。

伊吹瞪大了眼，像是聽到此生最匪夷所思的話一般呆愣著，大概是太過衝擊而遲遲沒有反應。

「……志摩……你剛剛……」

啊不行了，好想死。志摩覺得自己從頭到腳都像煮熟的蝦子般又紅又熱。

「不要的話就算了——」

「要！我要！」

伊吹連忙抓住羞愧得轉身就要逃走的志摩，一把將他拉進懷裡，鼻息間瞬間充滿熟悉的味道。

「……喂、你怎麼就硬了啊！」

這傢伙是思春期的小鬼嗎？！志摩掙扎著，無奈對方無論身形和力氣都比他大上許多，整個人被牢牢鎖在他懷中，抗議無效。

「志摩、好香。」

伊吹的嗓音有些嘶啞。已經好幾天沒有這樣和戀人耳鬢廝磨了，他趁機將臉埋進對方的項頸間大吸特吸，那是他最喜歡的，混合著些許汗味、淡香水味和沐浴乳香味的氣味。

會硬也是理所當然的吧！誰讓志摩光是味道就這麼色！

在心裡吶喊著，伊吹抱著志摩一屁股往沙發坐下，手趁亂不安分地就往他寬鬆的家居服裡伸。

「——嗚！」

志摩整個人顫抖了一下，身體軟了下來。

伊吹早就想這樣做了。志摩太過寬鬆的家居服，在他彎腰時都會若隱若現地露出胸前的小點，總是讓他心癢難耐。

「伊吹你、等一下——」

「不等。」

指節分明又帶薄繭的手指在訓練有成的胸肌上來回遊走愛撫，不時挑逗輕捏，卻又刻意不去觸碰最敏感的兩點，慾望不斷累加無處宣泄讓志摩都快瘋了。

「伊吹、不要這樣摸……」

「是志摩ちゃん說可以揉的。」

刻意讓鼻息噴灑在志摩紅通通的後頸和耳根上，伊吹享受著志摩的每一個輕顫和呻吟，同時手邊的動作也沒有停下，右手指尖輕輕繞著一邊淺棕色的小點畫圈，左手則稍微使力捏起另一邊，讓乳尖巍然挺立再來回撩撥，讓志摩又忍不住地喘息低吟，褲襠間也搭起一頂小帳篷。

雖然看不見志摩的表情，但從他已經整個人癱軟在自己懷裡，除了抓住身後的人再沒有其他力氣撫慰自己來看，肯定已經眼角通紅泛淚，是他最喜歡的きゅるきゅる的樣子。

好可愛，伊吹心想，這麼可愛的志摩ちゃん，全部都是我的。

「啊！」

頸後突然傳來的疼痛讓志摩忍不住驚叫出聲，幾秒後才反應過來，是伊吹咬了他。

「你、你在幹嘛！」

「在志摩ちゃん身上留下我的痕跡啊。」

伊吹的語氣簡直像是在說天空是藍的一般理所當然。

「你是笨蛋嗎！被別人看到怎麼辦、唔！」

「志摩ちゃん每叫我一次笨蛋，我就咬一次喔。」

「笨蛋！別咬了、嗯啊——」

耳邊突然傳來溫熱潮溼的觸感，原來是伊吹含住了他的耳珠，柔軟的舌尖沿著耳廓遊走。伊吹知道志摩的耳朵很敏感，只要吹氣就能讓他軟了腰，更不用說像這樣挑逗；手邊也加快加重了撥弄揉捏的動作和力道。敏感點完全被戀人掌握，被快感追逐腦筋一片空白的志摩只能嬌喘連連，就算下意識想要逃，無奈伊吹的懷裡就這麼大，再怎麼扭動掙扎也翻不出他的手掌心。

「伊吹、等一下……這樣、的話——」

志摩的呻吟聲無法克制地拔高，上半身驟然拱起而後落回伊吹的懷抱，身子癱軟著不住顫抖喘息。

「……志摩ちゃん你、去了……？」

低頭看見志摩的褲襠間濡溼了一片，伊吹有些意外。

「……笨蛋、就說……不行了……」

大概是因為羞恥，志摩的聲音聽起來快哭了，卻又因為高潮的餘韻軟軟的，聽在伊吹耳裡簡直是在撒嬌。

「那志摩ちゃん以後還敢隨便罵我笨蛋嗎？」

「……不敢了。」

大獲全勝。伊吹在志摩看不見的背後開心地笑了。

「不過，在床上說的話，我不討厭哦。」

「……笨蛋。」

至於那天後來志摩究竟喊了多少次笨蛋，已經不可考了。


End file.
